Gypsy, It's Cold Outside
by ChristineFrollophile
Summary: Fresme One-Shot. An alternate universe in the Hunchback of Notre Dame world. Inspired by the Christmas song, "Baby, it's cold outside", Esmeralda is freezing from the cold and finds herself inside the Palace of Justice for warmth. Frollo discovers her in his domain and convinces her to stay.


A/N: I wrote this in December of 2012 and kept saying I would post it here . Oh, well, better late than never huh, haha!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a harsh winter during Christmas time, or Noel as the French refer to it, throughout the city of Paris. Its icy North winds chilled the very bone to any poor soul that lingered amongst the streets. Stores had already rolled up for the evening, business was always staggering during this time of year. The cold barred many citizens from venturing out unless absolutely necessary. Most of the gypsies had headed for protection down below in the sanctity of their den known as the Court of Miracles. A few stragglers were known to venture down late or sought out refuge elsewhere. One of those few stragglers was the gypsy dancer Esmeralda. The brown-skinned bohemian had tried her luck with panhandling and dancing in the earlier part of the day, hoping to earn enough for her portion for food on the table. It was difficult to dance, let alone even remove her cloak long enough to move about since it was so cold. The booties she wore did very little to keep her warm, her feet felt like blocks of ice.

The huddled figure of the dancer tightened her grip on her cloak as she traipsed through the streets. She would certainly freeze to death if she tried to head out for the Court of Miracles, she was deep within the heart of the city. There were few taverns that remained open, but they were littered with drunks and ruffians. She was far too cold and weary to attempt to fight off those kind of men tonight. Keeping the hood as low as possible to hide her face and hair, Esmeralda drifted through the streets till the warm scent of baking accosted her nostrils. Down an alleyway was the back door of a kitchen. The enticing scent continued to beckon the girl, hurrying her frost bitten steps closer. It was as she drew near, standing in front of the stoop leading up to the kitchen door was when realization dawned upon her of what building this was...the foreboding Gothic structure of the Palace of Justice. A shiver passed through the gypsy, but this time it was not from the North winds. Looking around the area it crossed her mind to flee immediately, it was a gypsy's nightmare to be within proximity of this horrible building, but the biting winds on her face and legs prevented her from leaving. With a sigh that sent out her cold breath she walked up the stoop, entering through the kitchen door. _I really can't stay._

Warmth immediately caressed her frozen body once stepping inside. Esmeralda wiggled her toes a little in her booties as she took in the sight of the kitchen. No one was around, thankfully, but she knew better to not linger too long out in the open. Muffled voices could be heard coming from a large door that led out to the dining area. Snatching a slice of bread off the counter top, the girl quickly darted to a side door. This particular door led her out to a hallway, emptying out into a foyer. Nibbling on the fresh bread, bringing some silence to her gurgling tummy, Esmeralda glanced about, wondering which direction she should go. This was a fool's errand to even be in this place. She could hear Clopin screaming at her in her head if he knew she was here, telling her to run not walk out of there as quickly as possible. However, the longer she remained in this ominous building, the more her body was finally returning to a normal temperature.

The sound of heavy footfalls and clanking armor alerted her that soldiers were most certainly nearby. The further she ventured through the halls, the more trapped she was placing herself. She knew she had to conceal herself somewhere before getting caught. She also knew somewhere within these stone walls was Frollo, the Minister of Justice. The very thought of that man sent a cold chill through her body. She was not a fool to have noticed the way he had stared at her while dancing in the square one day. Clopin had warned her to tread carefully since that day, the judge had not been himself. That was at the beginning of December, before winter had clutched Paris with its icy hands. Emotions were stirred profoundly within the judge that should have otherwise remained dormant. Frollo had taken to increase the laws throughout the city, placing great stress upon the citizens. It was due to his madness for the gypsy, wishing to obtain her as his that would eventually drive her back out if not for any other reason but curiosity. There were to be a few chance sightings of the dancer Frollo accidentally partook, which only fueled his need for her further. The final threshold brought them both to this particular evening.

Pressing herself against a marble pillar, emerald eyes glanced around frantically before running in the direction of another hallway. The gypsy failed to notice a statuesque figure exiting from the dining hall had caught the slightest glimpse of her purple cloak and wild ebony hair disappearing into the shadows. Steel grey eyes narrowed from beneath the brim of a familiar purple and black chaperon hat. _Who dared to trespass into his domain? _Gliding swiftly across the flagstone tiled floor in the same direction to investigate, the sound of a door clicking shut in the distance brought a devious smirk to stretch across the judge's lips. Whoever it was had now sealed their fate. Flickering sconces illuminated the imposing figure of Judge Frollo as he stalked down the hallway. The gypsy dancer found herself in one of the rooms that housed a fireplace and a large book shelf. It appeared to be a sitting room with plush furniture situated in a comfortable setting. Esmeralda drifted towards the fireplace, stretching her hands out in front of her to warm herself. The dancing flames leaped about, crawling its way along the sides of the stone walls. She came to sit herself down upon the bearskin rug, removing the booties to warm her cold feet. Her mind drifted a little, soaking in the warmth, unaware of the looming shadow that had entered the room silently. The eyes of the judge widened at the lone figure that was seated in front of the fireplace. The fire bathed the girl in a golden warm light, it brought a soft gasp to fall from the judge's lips. Quickly he locked the door behind him, which made Esmeralda stand back up on her feet. Through the dim firelight she could see the tall figure near the door, her heart beat faster. _I really can't stay._

Taking a few steps backward, she connected with the bookcase, fear setting in that she was completely trapped. Frollo observed her actions closely, feral eyes gleaming with hunger. Stepping further towards her, the firelight cast him in an eerie glow, his identity now perfectly displayed for her, which made her gasp out loud. This was a mistake, she should have taken her chances with the icy streets of Paris.

**"I really should go, I was only warming myself."**

Her voice stammered out meekly, infuriating herself at how small she sounded. Removing his hat, placing it down onto the table, Frollo flexed his long fingers neatly and calmly into a steeple.

**"Nonsense, gypsy, it's cold outside. It was merely a survival instinct that brought you to my abode to warm yourself."**

Frollo's chilling baritone voice purred outward, enveloping the trapped girl. Reaching down for the dagger on her inner thigh, her eyes tried to also remain locked with her predator.

**"I simply cannot stay, Frollo. You can't keep me here."**

Closing the distance between them, his fingers encircled her wrist, preventing her from touching the hilt of her dagger. It made her scream out by his sudden proximity.

**"Your hands are like ice. Just listen to the roar of that fireplace, let it caress your cold body, gypsy."**

Emerald eyes looked over his shoulder, back at the fireplace, but then back up at the judge. A side glance noticed snow lightly falling outside the window. It made the dancer sag her shoulders, pressing herself further against the book shelf. If only she had the strength to kick forward at him and then make a run for it, but she was locked within this room with Frollo. Where would she go anyway, hide further inside the Palace of Justice? Take her chances once more back out in the cold? Esmeralda turned her head to the side, averting her eyes from his penetrating gaze down upon her. His hand still held her wrist.

**"Please, I really should go home."**

Frollo clasped both her hands in his, drawing her in closer towards him. With a slight tug, she was brought away from the book shelf, guided back in front of the fireplace. It made her gasp at his boldness.

**"Look at how the snow is falling outside, a storm is on the rise, you will freeze out there, my dear gypsy. Stay in here...with me, warm in front of the fireplace. Is this really such a terrible thing for you to endure, Esmeralda?"**

Her voice inside was screaming out,_ No, no, NO, sir! _This evil spell he was weaving over her was causing her to feel dizzy. Her eyes looked out at the snow falling, it made her feel defeated. A part of her still wanted to grab for her dagger to free herself, but the warmth of both his words and the fire was clouding her judgment. Frollo further complicated things for the poor gypsy girl by leaning forward, whispering so close against her ear.

**"I cannot bear to see you freeze in this terrible storm. Stay here with me."**

The heat of his warm breath washed over her. His velvet robes lightly brushed against her, it made her wish to drop all defenses and meld her body into the folds of its warmth. _Damn you, Judge Claude Frollo for doing this to me and damn this snow storm too!_ It could not be said that the gypsy girl had at least tried to avoid his advances, but in the end it was becoming futile.

**"How will you avoid gossip? People will talk once it's discovered that I'm here. Have you even thought this through, Frollo? I really should just go."**

Apparently she also was not thinking clearly, unable to believe what she just said. Frollo's arms encircled her, bringing her close to his body. Esmeralda arched her back as she felt his heated lips leave a sizzling path down her neck. It made her moan out, which also surprised her that this wicked man could make her feel this way.

**"No one will talk, no one knows you're even here. The outside world is encased in ice, you're warm and safe in this room with me. Nothing else matters."**

Esmeralda attempted one last struggle while enveloped in his embrace. Her long dark eye lashes fluttered upward to look at him, pressing her hands against his chest.

**"I really can't stay, I really am going this time."**

Frollo nipped at the poor girl's ear lobe, whispering huskily.

**"Then leave, gypsy. Step out of my embrace this instant, take the key within my robes pocket and never set foot in my abode again."**

Esmeralda shuddered in his arms. His deep voice reverberated against her ear, its warm waves coursed all through her body. It made her cling to him tighter, bringing a proud smirk to his lips.

**"I cannot because, because..."**

Long fingers twined within her raven tresses, tilting her head to look up at him.

**"Because it's cold outside, gypsy."**

Her body slumped against him as his warm lips closed over hers. This time she did not fight him. Their silhouettes in front of the fireplace melded together, practically becoming one as his lips explored hers. Outside the snow continued to fall, but neither judge nor gypsy no longer cared as they both descended further into each other's warm embrace.


End file.
